


Happy Ending (Brallon)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Husbands, I have no idea what else to tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Eve, True Love, i got carried away, joncer is married and :'), kinda???, this is longer then it was meant to be oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The night of New Year’s Eve is meant to be filled with happiness. Leaving one year and beginning another, usually with someone else. And Dallon, well, he just happens to meet someone he may not want to ever leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> right now it's january the first 2017 where i am, so happy new year everyone! this is my gift to everyone, even if i havent posted much; thank you for reading my fanfics and staying with me :)
> 
> i would also like to apologise if i got anybodys characters wrong, it's my first time writing for panic!

Brendon sighed as he leaned against the pub’s brick wall, dangling the smoke between his lips and sucking in nicotine, slowly breathing out smoke when he pulled the stick out of his mouth. He sighed gently, a little sadly even, as he looked up at the clear night sky.

Tonight was New Year’s Eve, and it was supposed to be magical. He was meant to be with Sarah, possibly watching the countdown of Time Square in New York in their old living room, maybe with a bottle of wine.

But that all went down the drain when the two broke off their relationship less than a month ago, and Brendon can safely say he was still getting over her.

Those two were High School Sweethearts, having dated for nearly seven years. Brendon was even planning to pop the magic question, but it seemed that Sarah just didn’t feel the spark anymore.

Honestly, Brendon wasn’t all too surprised. He knew people who dated in high school didn’t last a long time that often. He was really wanting a happy ending with Sarah. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t exactly an emotional wreck; he liked the idea of having a happy ending with her, but maybe not exactly her.

He heard stumbling, and then a little mutter of “oh fuck,” before someone fell on his side. Brendon let out a huff of surprise, his arms quickly wrapping around the stranger as an instinct. The man let out a few short breaths, before he must’ve realised he was leaning against a much shorter man’s chest and pulled away hastily.

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, “I didn’t see where I was going and tripped.”

Brendon smiled up at the man, waving his hand in a dismissive that previously held a cigarette that now laid on the ground, still lit. “It’s alright, no harm done,” he paused for a moment, before deciding to add, “I’m Brendon”

The stranger smiled happily at his response. “My name’s Dallon!”

He moved to lean on the wall, standing next to Brendon, who took the moment to look over Dallon’s outfit. He looked only slightly dressed up, wearing a button up black shirt with no tie and matching coloured pants. “Any occasion?” Brendon asked, gesturing to his outfit.

Dallon looked over, making a humming sound before following the direction of Brendon’s hand, which led to his shirt. “Ah! No, not really,” he suddenly got a little bashful and chuckled slightly at himself. “I kind of just wanted to get dressed up for the night, see where it would take me.”

“Alone?” Brendon asked, in which the other man gave a sad smile. Brendon internally smacked himself at his habit to not think before he says something.

“Yeah, alone,” he replied, a little bit of a sad tone in his voice. But as soon as it was there, it was going. Dallon sent the shorter male a smile. “What about you, why’re you out here?”

Brendon stayed silent for a moment. This was a stranger, a man he had only just met about five minutes prior, did Brendon really want to tell him? The only person he told was Ryan, maybe it’d be a good idea. It’s not like he would ever see Dallon again, right?

After a minute, Brendon shrugged. “I dunno. I should be with my ex-girlfriend, Sarah, but we recently broke up after six years.”

Dallon didn’t say anything, only giving Brendon a sad smile and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, you’re not alone anymore”

Brendon gave a small smile in response, muttering a “yeah” and looking back to the sky. He noticed how Dallon’s hand lingered for a moment longer then it probably should’ve.

The two continued to exchange small talk, and Brendon learnt that Dallon had recently had a girlfriend as well, only to find that she had cheated on him.

“It’s nearly midnight,” Dallon suddenly said, and the other looked at him. Dallon smiled. “I’ll have to go soon.”

Brendon nodded, a little sad to see his new friend go. He jumped suddenly when he heard the people inside the bar loudly cheering, before beginning to count down from ten. Dallon laughed at Brendon’s reaction, getting a harmless slap on the arm from said man.

“One!”

People started cheering inside the bar, a few yelling about the year now being 2016 and others cheering about a free round of drinks. Brendon sighed. “New year, new beginnings,” he mumbled, not realising he said it out loud until Dallon mumbled a “yeah” in response.

After a few minutes of more small talk, Dallon spoke up. “I should get going…”

Brendon nodded. “I should too, actually…”

Dallon moved off the wall, walking in front of Brendon. He slowly moved his arms out wide, inviting Brendon for a hug. “Hug goodbye?” He asked, looking a little nervous.

Brendon grinned leaned off the wall with his foot, leaning into Dallon’s arms and hugging him back. Dallon’s hug wrapped around him, and he felt warm and safe. When Dallon pulled back a few seconds later, and even though Brendon wanted to continue resting in his arms, he pulled back as well.

Dallon smiled. “Have a good 2016, yeah?”

Brendon returned the smile, nodding. “You too.”

Dallon started walking away, sending a small wave before turning his back. Brendon watched as he walked around the corner, before he sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little notepad and pen.

“God damnit…” he mumbled, writing down on the first piece of paper, ripping out the page. He made a mad dash in the direction Dallon had walked in not even a minute before. He saw Dallon walking down the middle of the empty road, as people were probably in their houses to celebrate, or at bars.

“Dallon!”

Dallon sharply turned as his name was called, his eyebrows furrowing as Brendon raced towards him, the paper clutched in his hand. And stopped in front of Dallon, panting for a few second. He need more exercise, he noted.

Dallon patiently waited, and as Brendon stood up straight to meet his eyes, he smiled. Brendon gently placed the folded piece of paper in Dallon’s palm, meeting his eyes for a second time. Brendon bit his lip, before nodding to himself and leaning up.

He gently pressed his lips to Dallon’s cheek for a few seconds, before pulling back. Dallon was blushing, but before he could respond, Brendon took a few steps back, turning around and running down the street, turning the corner with only a small glance back at Dallon.

Dallon stood there for minutes after.

-

“Again, thank you both for this. I should probably buy a car…”

Spencer shook his hand. “Hey, it’s fine. Why do you need to go to the town, anyway? It’s a small town.”

Dallon, who was sat next to Spencer in the van, shook his head. “I guess I just want to do something different this New Year’s Eve”

“I call bullshit!” A voice from the front of the bus called. “You’re dressed up a little too fancy to just go to a small town in Nevada.”

Dallon chuckled at Jon’s words. “I guess so, yeah.”

Dallon was defiantly a little dressed up a little too fancy, but he felt comfortable. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, the same one he had worn exactly a year ago. Except this time, it was adorned with a red bowtie and a white scarf, which hung loosely around the folds of the suit.

He had been able to hitchhike from Spencer and Jon, two husbands who were on a road trip all around America. They had been kind enough to give Dallon a lift to the town Dallon had previously lived in, before he moved in the middle of June.

He had his left hand in his pants pocket, holding the folded and crumbled piece of paper between his fingers. The paper was only slightly crumbled and worn: Dallon had taken care of it.

Spencer seemed to notice to, look at Dallon with a curious look, but he decided not to press it. Quite random, Jon spoke up from the front. “So, who’s the girl you’re meeting up with?”

Dallon laughed. “Excuse me? When did I say that?”

The person in the driver’s seat hummed. “You’re dressed in a clean and ironed suit, Dallon. You aren’t going to a small town dressing like that if you aren’t seeing a girl.”

“Well, then you’re wrong. I’m seeing a boy.”

Jon laughed at this. “That’s even better!” he said after he calmed down from laughing. But then, Spencer spoke up. “Wait, why’re you seeing a guy when you live in Las Vegas?”

“Uh, well…” Dallon didn’t give an answer for a few minutes, which prompted small talk between Spencer and his husband. Dallon sighed randomly into the small silence and finally spoke up.

“Last New Year’s Eve, I met a guy. His name was Brendon, and we spent about two hours together outside a bar. When midnight hit, I had to leave, but he ran after me and gave me a note-“ he paused, pulling the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Spencer. He unfolded it.

“’New Year’s Eve 2016. Meet me out side of the bar at midnight. Brendon.’” they both heard Jon whistle from the front.

“Damn Dallon, looks like you’ve got a crush.” He teased, and Dallon turned pink.

“S-Shut up Jon.”

It only earned a laugh in response.

For most of the drive, they three joked around with each other. But as soon as Jon exclaimed how they were ten minutes away, Dallon’s palms started to sweat.

Spencer noticed. “You nervous?” he asked, receiving a shrug in response. After a few minutes, Dallon said. “Fuck, what if he isn’t there?”

“He will be,” Jon replied. “Did I tell you how Spencer and I got together?”

“Oh here we go…” Spencer grumbled, but he had a smile on his face as he remembered.

Dallon ignored Spencer’s reaction. “No, you didn’t.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you, alright?” he didn’t let Dallon reply before he continued talking. “I met Spencer through a mutual friend of ours, because she wanted both of us to settle down. And we hated each other when we met, we didn’t get along at all.”

Spencer made a noise in the back on his throat. “I don’t even remember why I hated you… I think it was because I didn’t want to get set up… Jeez I was a little bitch.”

Jon laughed again. “You still are, babe.” Spencer gave him the finger through the review mirror, and the driver only laughed. After a moment, he continued.

“I sent him a text message one day. We’d been on two dates, but we hadn’t really done anything to show we wanted to continue dating. And I actually liked Spencer, I thought he was a cool guy. So I messaged him and asked him to meet me at the park in the town we lived in at about nine at night. I wanted to talk to him.

“And he turned up, hell, he got there before me!” Jon laughed when he noticed Spencer blush in the mirror. “But we talked. And it turned out he didn’t hate me at all. And we kissed, and now we’re married.”

Dallon slowly nodded. “It’s hard to think you both hated each other…” he responded. “Do you really think Brendon will be there?”

“Well, if he really likes you, then yeah. He was the one who gave you the note,” Spencer replied. He patted Dallon on the back. “I hope he’s there, because you really seemed hooked on him.”

“I learnt a lot about him in two hours,” Dallon picked the paper from the table, reading what it had to say. “And I felt like I had known him for years, not two hours.”

Jon smiled. “I know the feeling”

A comfortable silence hung over the three, but it wasn’t long until Jon pulled over on the highway. “Alright, we’re here. What street do you want me to drop you off at?”

“Hawken Street,” he responded after a moment of thought. It was the street Dallon had lived on, and was a ten minute walk from the bar.

“Hawken Street it is,” Jon pulled out into the road again, driving off the freeway and into the town. Dallon looked out the window, smiling as he saw the familiar shops and houses pass his vision.

“We’re here.”

Dallon looked over to see Spencer standing, hearing Jon jump out of the driver’s seat and shut the driver’s door. Dallon stood up, and he felt his palms behind to sweat again.

Jon opened the door, walking over and kissing Spencer’s cheek. He looked at Dallon, grinning. “May want to hurry, its five minutes to midnight.”

Dallon widened his eyes. “Fuck!” he raced out of the van, turning back. “Thank you so much you two, I owe you.”

“You bet your ass you do!” Spencer said, but then chuckled. “I gave you my number, remember to call me, yeah?”

Dallon nodded. “I will! See you both!” He ran to the left and out of view. Jon stood on the step of the van, waving at the other, even if he couldn’t see.

“Good luck, lover boy.”

Dallon heard and smiled, and didn’t turn around or slow down at all, racing down the street. He wasn’t going to get there by midnight, but he wanted to try. The thought of Brendon not being there didn’t reach his mind either.

He turned the corner that led to the bar, and looked at the wall he met Brendon at. His eyes winded and he slowed to a stop.

He wasn’t there.

Dallon stared at the wall for few seconds, hastily reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone and checking the time.

’12:08’

The white numbers glowed at him, and Dallon’s shoulders sunk. Maybe Brendon thought Dallon hadn’t turned up, or maybe he forgot. He felt his eyes water a little, but quickly rubbed at his eyes. He started walking away from the wall, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Of course he wouldn’t show up…” he muttered, walking down the middle of the empty road, hands loosely hanging in his pockets.

“Dallon!”

Like last year, he quickly whipped around, losing his balance. He quickly caught himself and looked up.

Brendon was racing towards him, wearing black slacks and a dark red suit jacket. He ran for a few more seconds, stopping in front of Dallon with a grin on his face. He panted for a moment, but as soon as he caught his breath, he hugged Dallon.

“You actually came,” Dallon mumbled out, wrapping his arms around Brendon’s shoulders and holding him close.

“Of course I did,” Brendon pulled back, but stayed close to Dallon while looking up at him. He smiled, “you looked very dressed up.”

Dallon nodded, biting his lip before he moved forward and pressing his lips to Brendon’s. The shorter man made a little bit of a noise, before gripping Dallon’s white scarf and moving his lips with Dallon’s.

They kissed for a few minutes, Dallon’s hands on Brendon’s cheeks and Brendon’s moving all over his torso. When they pulled away for air, Dallon giggled, pressing his forehead to Brendon’s.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, and Dallon pecked his lips again.

“I was so afraid you weren’t going to show up.”

Brendon nodded. “I was afraid of that, too…” he mumbled, before he pulled away. He held out his hand. “C’mon.”

Dallon gripped his hand gently, walking alongside Brendon as they walked. They were hip to hip, their hands that were linked out in front of them as they walked.

“I still have the note, y’know,” Dallon spoke out, and Brendon let out a snort of laughter.

“Yeah right-“

Dallon stopped walking, not letting go of Brendon’s hand as he pulled out the note with his other, waving it in front of Brendon’s face. His eyes widened, and he smiled. “You actually do have the note… you dork.”

Dallon grinned. “But I’m your dork… right?”

Brendon nodded, leaning forward and kissing Dallon’s cheek. “Yes, yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was inspired by this movie here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Year's_Eve_(film) 
> 
> also thanks to my mother was checking my grammer and spelling. love you (even if you'll never read this xD)
> 
> i would like to wish everyone a safe and happy year !!!


End file.
